Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a method for implementing collaborative training and online learning over a computer network and related techniques. More particularly, the method provides users with a convenient, anonymous way to display, collaborate on and provide quiz information to other computer network users.
Many people are familiar with the training methods and systems such as classroom training, computer-based training and web-based training. Such training techniques can be effective in certain instances, however, each technique tends to have certain drawbacks. Thus none of the known techniques offer a broad based single training method appropriate for a wide variety of different applications.
As a result of the popularity of training systems and the desire for individuals to improve their skill and the desire of corporations to improve the skills of its work force, and the advent of the Internet""s World Wide Web (the Web), systems for providing training and online learning via the Web have appeared. These systems may be made available to the public through software application programs referred to as xe2x80x9cWeb browsersxe2x80x9d which are used to locate resources on the World Wide Web.
To date, however, these systems for providing online learning via computer networks consist largely of pre-programmed course logic which is simply made available to a user or student for use in a self-paced learning process. That is, the knowledge source of the Web-based training systems is defined prior to the start of the training sessions (i.e. the knowledge source is pre-programmed). Furthermore, the efficiency and effectiveness of Web-based training systems, while relatively good, could stand improvement.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system for implementing a convenient, anonymous, secure, collaborative training and online learning system over a computer network. It would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus which will allow students or other users to learn from each other by creating and debating questions (items), and by being assessed by user-generated questions in a secure, anonymous, online environment. It would also be desirable to provide a secure and anonymous method for allowing such user interactivity in a network environment which can make use of multimedia resources and can make information available in a private way, i.e., providing access only to those people authorized to receive the information.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for implementing a collaborative training and learning system on a computer system accessible to a plurality of online users through a computer network includes: submitting to the learning system one or more questions, each of the one or more questions authored by a student user of the learning system, wherein each of the one or more questions are directed to a subject about which the student user wishes to learn, combining at least some of the one or more questions authored by the one or more student users to provide a test, administering the test to a group of student users via the computer network coupled to the learning system, and computing a power score for each question in the test administered to the group of student users. With this particular arrangement, a learning method is provided which may be used to provide team-based learning over a computer network. Each user may connect to the learning system through a larger network, such as the Internet. The learning method includes at least one server computer which can be accessed by the online users. In a preferred embodiment, the online users remain anonymous (i.e., their true identity is shielded from other users).
The method prompts a remote user to enroll in a course, log into a course, review course material and become a member of a learning team. The method then allows the learning team to create and modify quiz items and to review the team""s quiz items. A quiz item includes a question body, several possible correct answers to the question, and an indicator identifying the best answer to the question. In preferred embodiments it also includes the author""s rationale for selecting a particular answer and a means of providing reference information about the item. The method allows each user to modify and update their own quiz items and to comment upon the quiz items of other team members. In some embodiments, the method also allows users to rate the quiz items of each team member. In some embodiments, an expert or instructor can review or comment upon quiz questions, comments by other users or quiz scores. In some embodiments, an expert or instructor can review and invalidate quiz items. The quiz items may then be included in a quiz administered over the computer network to members of a plurality of different teams.